No White Dress Required
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina snaps at Emma over wedding preparations, leading to a heart to heart about what their wedding really should be.


Something I uploaded on AO3 around the time of the wedding that shall not be named, but never put on here. Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr from a fic meme I reblogged: "I'm sorry I yelled at you".

* * *

Wedding planning was stressful, as Emma was slowly learning. Even something as simple as what she and Regina wanted seemed to becoming a huge production. At first, they had said only close friends and family, which to them meant Snow, David, Henry, Zelena and Violet, if their son wanted to invite her. Little by little though, more of the town had figured out what was going and was wondering where their invite was. Their once quiet affair was turning into a big production.

"My mom and I went to look at venues today," Emma said. "You know when you created this town, would it have killed you to build a banquet hall big enough to fill the entire town?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not as if I envisioned this day."

"At this point we may as well just have it at the beach." She saw her fiancé's nose wrinkle. "What?"

"You want to have our wedding on the beach? There's sand."

"It's that or the woods at this point and I'm pretty sure that's Rumple and Belle's spot."

"Look, I really don't care where it is."

If Regina was being honest, she just wanted to go find Archie and have him marry them. This whole thing was becoming for the town rather than them. Her first wedding had been for the kingdom and she had been miserable. She thought when she actually got the chance to do it again, that it could be different. She just couldn't tell if Emma was feeling the same way.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You don't care? It's our wedding."

"Is it?!" Regina snapped. Emma raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we went from 5 guests to the entire town!"

"People know us, they want to be included."

"It's not about them, it's about us."

Emma paused for a minute, lowering the magazine that had been in her hands. Regina saw the look on her face and sighed. She wasn't mad at her, she was more frustrated with everyone else. She got up and walked over, sitting beside her fiancé.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Regina said. "This whole thing…it's just stressing me out. My first wedding, I had zero say in any of it, the person I was walking down the aisle to included." Emma bit her lip and went to say something. "Don't apologize, please. I get to marry you and that's what matters. I know you've never had a wedding before, so I'll be happy with whatever you want. But is this whole thing really what _you_ want?"

Emma thought of the plans that were in place, the cake that Granny was planning on baking. It wasn't them. Even her mom could tell that and was trying to make it as simple as possible. She always felt so obligated to do what was best for the town and she wasn't thinking what was best for her.

"I'm tired of being engaged," Emma admitted. "I just want to get married. Screw what everyone else wants, it's not about them."

Regina slowly smiled. "Are you sure?"

Emma turned to look at the clock. "It's not too late, I bet Archie's still awake. Go get Henry, I'll call my parents and Zelena."

"We don't have dresses," Regina pointed out, laughing when Emma just shrugged.

"We must have something. It doesn't even matter what we wear."

Archie was, as it turned out, still awake and agreed to meet them at town hall in an hour. The rest of their family agreed to do the same. Henry found his suit from the latest dance with Violet. Regina wore a simple blue dress she found in the back of her closet while Emma stumbled upon a red one, the same one she had been wearing the night Henry showed up on their doorstep.

"This thing is clearly lucky," she muttered as she put it on.

Snow had brought flowers from the market, Zelena picked up Violet and David arranged the sleeping babies in their stroller so they could still be present.

"Thank you for coming last minute," Emma told her parents.

Snow smiled. "We were taking bets how long it would take you two to just do it."

"You're not disappointed I'm not having a big wedding?"

"Your father and I got married with just Lancelot and his mother present. The guests aren't what matter. It's the two that are getting married."

Archie was the last one to show up. Regina took hold of Emma's hand and smiled at her, Emma matching it. Henry stood proudly next to his grandparents watching him start the wedding. There was no music or rings, just two women expressing their love, surrounded by the people they loved the most.

"I now pronounce you two united in love," Archie said, once the vows were complete. "One of you can kiss each other now."

Emma laughed at his way of putting things before leaning forward and kissing Regina. Their families were clapping-and she was quite positive Snow was crying-but none of that mattered. In the course of just 90 minutes, she had gone from engaged to the happiest woman alive. No white dress required.

* * *

As always, prompts are accepted! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr. I have a main account (just-an-outlaw) where I post random fandoms and then a fanfiction account (justanoutlawfanfiction) where I accept prompts and answer questions about my series. Until next time friends. =)


End file.
